


Owth: La sangre de los corderos

by nessaluznarmolanya, nessaluznarmolanya (orphan_account)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, POV Male Character, Presumed Dead, Romance, Spiders, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaluznarmolanya/pseuds/nessaluznarmolanya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nessaluznarmolanya
Summary: «Se dice que eran forasteras, hijas del Diablo; un rídiculo credo pueblerino que abogaba por intereses paganos.Se dice que en los Cárpatos se levantó la cumbre mítica de un Lucifer incipiente que no se dejaba ver a plena luz del día.Se dice que la orden bakhüriana abandonó sus tierras, allá en Scutaru, sobre las cumbres montañosas del este, para enfrentar a Vlad Drácula Țepeș, para buscar al Mesías prometido, para cumplir con una última tarea sobre la tierra.Se dice que eran solamente niñas convertidas en armas de destrucción, entregadas a las deidades para la protección del equilibrio en la tierra.Se dice que aceptaron la marca de Caín.Se dice que fueron doce mujeres que marcharon ocultas, mujeres que se enfrentaron a Drácula derramando la sangre de los corderos que pintaron las puertas y velaron el paso del holocausto final». (Akos, 1476; Diario de un clérigo)No se aceptan copias ni adaptaciones de este fanfiction. Ⓒ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> ## NO LEA LA HISTORIA QUE SE HA PUBLICADO EN LA CUENTA: nessaluznarmolanya (orphan_account)
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Los hechos presentados en esta historia se abordarán desde la serie de Netflix sobre el videojuego. Iniciará desde la muerte de Lisa Fahrenheit Țepeș hasta los sucesos finales de la segunda temporada, dejando vigente un espacio (u/o hueco) para agrandar la historia en la continuación de una segunda parte que tomará su hilo conductor a partir de una próxima tercera temporada. Ninguno de los personajes de Castlevania me pertenecen, son obra de Konami (game); Sam Deats y Adi Shankar (serie).
> 
>  **Advertencias** :
> 
> Antes de empezar la lectura del fic el lector debe saber que se arriesga a encontrar temáticas delicadas. En mi narración arribo acontecimientos desde una escena ilustrada con pasajes de la biblia hasta un lenguaje que toca lo implícito más que lo explícito.
> 
> Dicho esto, se abordarán temáticas violentas, sadomasoquistas, de terror, homosexuales, de tortura y contenido sexual (tanto implícito como explícito), tal como ha marcado la serie (en ciertos aspectos).
> 
> No habrán temáticas homosexuales entre personajes canon (mi intención es plantarme en una trama lo más IN CANON que se pueda, por tanto, los personajes canon se plantearán en IN CHARACTER), no habrá lemon por puro gusto de consumidor, lo siento. Habrán OC's y muchos, por lo tanto, todo ser que no les guste la temática con dichos personajes, puede retirarse. No esperen encontrar Mary Sues o romance a la ligera, hay bastante salpicón de sangre como para decantarme por el color rosa.
> 
> Debo recalcar que he tomado como "canon" la serie de Netflix, ya que opino que meterse al mundo de los videojuegos requiere de trabajo asiduo. Sin embargo, aclaro que habrán muchas temáticas que voy a abordar desde los juegos. Sinceramente, esto lo hago para no hacerle una ensalada de frutas al lector y respetar un solo canon para que no genere confusiones innecesarias en espectadores de la serie. Asimismo, ayuda a que los sucesos que abordo sean fluidos y no tan enroscados como en las líneas temporales de los juegos.
> 
> Con esto, quedan advertidos... Si se arriesgan es por su propia voluntad.

 

#  **Prefacio**

 

 **15.**  Y  _le respondio Jehová: Ciertamente CUALQUIERA Que se aparean un Caín, siete Veces Será castigado. Entonces no puse una marca sobre Caín, para que no lo matase o que la hallara_ . (Génesis 4; AT)

Y en la mera boca del lobo, en la faz de una tierra imperecedera, la sangre y la comunicación con el dia de la vida. Aquellas marcadas bajo el signo de  _"Owth"_  llevan en la piel la condición eterna en la dimensión oscura, el Makai. Son siervas caídas de la Madre y de Dios, que también se relacionan con la sangre de los corderos mutilados y malditos.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> ### Advertencias
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> En este prólogo se presenta a los _Pancha Maja-Butha_ (elementos naturales sacados de la religión hinduista). No todos están presentes, pero sí me centro en dos de las deidades que se mencionarán mucho en los capítulos póstumos. A las otras dos restantes las mencionaré en otro apartado.
> 
>  **Bhumiäla (pritiví - bhumi)** : tierra. Decidí en agregarle a la raíz 'bhumi' el sufijo 'äla' para convertirlo en un sustantivo propio. En resumen, para que este dé la impresión de "entidad actante".
> 
>  **Yalaïa (ap - yala)** : agua. Aquí hice lo mismo que expliqué anteriormente, a la raíz 'yala' le agregué el sufijo 'ïa', para presentar a la deidad como "entidad actante".
> 
> También he presentado conceptos como Makai/ Naraka, ambos hacen alusión al infierno en aspectos diferentes. El Makai es un lugar sacado del juego de Castlevania, en donde Drácula invoca a los demonios para su ejército, es más conocido como "dimensión oscura", un "infierno" en el cual el castillo puede ocultarse o puede descender para invocar a los seres de la noche (como anteriormente mencioné). El Naraka, por otro lado, es parte de la creencia del hinduismo sobre el infierno, la cual tiene una visión dantesca del mismo.
> 
> Cuando hablo de "akasha" o "mezcla akashica", hablo del concepto que refiere a lo "etéreo" de la religión hinduista, el cual se considera el quinto elemento deviniente de la naturaleza.
> 
>  **Főrzékely** : jefe/señor Székely (es como una suerte de líder o "rey").
> 
>  **Székely** : País húngaro ubicado en Transilvania al este de los Montes Cárpatos.
> 
>  **Orden Bakhüriana** : es una orden fruto de mi invención, la cual se irá conociendo a medida de que avancen en la lectura del fic.
> 
> Lamento esta larga nota al inicio del prólogo, pero es para que no se extravíen en la lectura y lo vi como muy "colgada" si la ponía al final, ya que son conceptos que necesitan ser entendidos antes de la lectura.
> 
> Tengan en cuenta el cambio de narrador (hago mucho juego con eso), pasar de una tercera persona a una segunda.

 

#  **Prólogo**

 

 

"Y Jesús, después que fue bautizado, subió luego del agua; y he aquí los cielos le fueron abiertos, y vio al Espíritu de Dios que descendía como paloma, y venía sobre él.

Y hubo una voz de los cielos, que decía:  _Este es mi Hijo amado, en quien tengo complacencia_."

_(Mateo 3:13-17; N.T.)_

۰

۰

۰

 

Medioevo, una maraña de coordenadas de espacio y tiempo interesantes para virar un poco la mirada y darse el lujo de sumergirse en aquella cuna cimentadas en creencias paganas, parasitarias y expertas en expansionismos. Cuna de valerosos héroes que recrearon la idea de  _"purgación magnánima"_ , refundando gallardías en las epopeyas que dan girones en la trama, mostrándonos las hazañas y desdichas de un héroe magnífico que busca parecerse a un Aquiles, un Héctor, un Agamenón e, incluso, un Telémaco, más que a ese mesías, casto, aclamado para iluminar. Pero, parafraseando desde los términos de la Ilustración, los malditos  _iluminados del siglo_ _XIV_ _y_ _XV_  purgaban las tierras entre muros repletos de vitrales con formas candorosas, arquitecturas frígidas, góticas que besaban lo barroco, construidas sobre los clavos de la crucifixión máxima, el fuego sacro, la sangre y el papiro benévolo.

**_MCDLXXV (1475)_ **

_El magnífico_  tiene a sus favoritos y, muchas veces, los seres más pequeños no son parte de ese grupo selecto de amparados por las leyes divinas. A veces, no les da la oportunidad de caminar sobre los pétalos del rosal dantesco, pero se toma el tiempo de empalarlos sobre sus espinas, adornando los tallos con su sangre y exponiéndolos al fuego de los caídos.

 _Cuerpos_ _desguarnecidos_ _de vestimenta; te contemplas desde_ _la_ _orilla, allí, emergiendo de aquel saliente bermellón_ _como_ _una flor de loto que abre sus pétalos a_ _la_ _nueva luz. La luz del exilio,_ _la_ _muerte y_ _la_ _destrucción. La herida suturada de tu pecho derecho supura sangre que juega con_ _la_ _movilidad del_ _agua_ _entintada, cuan rocío que resbala de las hojas de los árboles después de una leve lluvia veraniega, marcando_ _la_ _trayectoria de los puntos en que fue extirpado hasta perderse entre_ _el_ _final de tus caderas,_ _engulléndose_ _en_ _el_ _lago carmesí. Tú y tus hermanas han teñido_ _el_ _oleaje con su sacrificio,_ _el_ _cual fue ofrecido a_ _la_ _Madre Tierra,_ _Bhumiäla_ _, a_ _la_ _fertilidad del poder elemental al que se negaron profesar con_ _el_ _don de_ _la_ _creación. Porque, tú y las tuyas no serán parte de las filas de aquellas que siempre estuvieron destinadas a dar vida, no, ustedes serán las_ _encarnadoras_ _de_ _la_ _misma destrucción, acogidas por_ _Yalaïa_ _,_ _deidad_ _del_ _agua_ _y_ _la_ _sangre,_ _la_ _fuente del nuevo poder._

Ahora su memoria la subyuga, es más fuerte que el filo que amenaza su cuello; siente el eco agónico de esas niñas y sus familias que se ahoga en la bruma de la noche, en esa humareda oscura que nubla sus pensamientos, ardiendo desde la superficie, acariciando la dermis, con flamas atravesando cada capa para rozar el contacto directo con los huesos. Ese roce, ese frote despótico con sus extremidades, encaramándose a la purificación de sus almas. Madera y carne, los olores se mezclan, se evaporan. Calan en sus almas.

 _¿Lo sientes?, ¿_ _lo_ _hueles? El hedor a purificación._

— _'_ _Megmenteni_ _őket_ _!'_  ¡Sálvenlos!—una súplica inútil.

 _Desearás no recordar y te verás en retroceso,_ _hundiéndote_ _en ese lago, excitando_ _la_ _ira de tu Madre Tierra al abandonar tu fertilidad._ _Bhumiäla_ _te perdonará,_ _lo_ _hará. Punta y talón, punta y talón;_ _el_ _bermellón vuelve a hundirte_ _para_ _que_ _Yalaïa_ _decida sacarte, o no, del fondo. Aún te niegas a recordar a_ _Lüska_ _quien sucumbió en_ _la_ _base, de quien jamás volvieron a ver su cuerpo._ _Yalaïa_ _la_ _condenó a_ _la_ _muerte final. Pero,_ _Iavänna_ _sirvió_ _como_ _ejemplo suficiente de_ _manumisión_ _._

_Decisiones unánimes, es hora de pagar o cobrar por ellas._

Sangre y azufre, una mezcla secular y  _akashica_ , al mismo tiempo. Creíase, por un momento, que la simple simbología hacía una jugada capciosa, en la que se alegaba sobre  _"_ _el_ _diablo"_  como único ser usufructuario de dicho aroma. Mas, muchos empezaron a afirmar que  _la_ _muerte_  pronto emanaría ese hedor y que su guadaña sería empuñada por aquellos portadores de la imagen de un Cristo crucificado colgando de sus cuellos arrugados, una biblia a mano diestra y dogmas, como yugo de lo inquebrantable, a siniestra.

Madera y heno, criadero de humanos destinados a morir, inocentes. Cabezas rodaron cuando el verdugo decidió que la sentencia fuese cortar el hilo final que los uniera a la vida. Cinco forasteras capturadas por orden del  _főrzékely_ , quien si no hubiese interferido ellas estarían ardiendo en lugar de esas niñas y sus familias. Las antiguas creencias del país húngaro parecían ser de hierro, aún. Pero, el hierro se fundía más y más con el abrasador hálito de muerte que purgaba las tierras Székely.

Sus rodillas caen al suelo, le resquebraja la cordura el sonido agónico de sus lamentos, los gritos que aplastan en ecos su poca lucidez por sobre el mundo, el susurro de lo paranormal sobrepasa la fantasía del horror nocturno.

 _Ya no hay sonido, es sólo tu cabeza. Las hogueras, proyectan sus figuras torcidas, ¿las ves? ¡ahí están! Abriéndose paso entre las llamas, mudas, insípidas, casi famélicas. Sus caras_ _mortecinas_ _, quemaduras que dejan ver sus huesos, se tambalean, vienen hacia ti. De nuevo_ _el_ _retroceso y_ _el_ _baño bajo_ _la_ _sangre de tus congéneres._ _Yalaïa_ _te arrastra al fondo, ya no hay escapatoria._ _Bhumiäla_ _debe estar sintiendo celos, no te salvará._

No hay una consecución que lleve a la conexión de muertes, la purga se expandía rauda. Târgovișteacunaba la cacería entre el clero y los vicios lunáticos que preceden del poder, extendiéndose por todo el país con  _obras sacras_  llevándose la vida de miles, entre ellas, a la precursora del genocidio radical que azotará a Valaquia y sus grandes naciones, que las hará descender hasta los abismos del mismo infierno...

 _Yalaïa_ _hubiese anhelado calmar_ _la_ _sed sanguinolenta del nuevo Diablo en prospecto..._

Las imponentes esferas ambarinas del híbrido se yerguen entre el gentío a sabiendas de que aquello había sido predeterminado mucho antes de su consecución. Hay nubes en el cielo; lo siente en el aire, su padre anda cerca, el hedor a azufre lo caracterizaba. Tal espectáculo le constreñirá su poca sensibilidad, lo aniquilará en cordura y humanidad. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla, mientras la oculta de las personas que lo prescinden inconscientemente. No puede dar tal espectáculo, aunque está lejos de llamar la atención de los pueblerinos, el fuego que cala los huesos de la mujer que agoniza en la hoguera es más sugestivo. Llegó a pensar que los humanos disfrutaban de ver a los de su misma especie perecer, como si fuese una atracción o un espectáculo que los distraía de sus monótonas, febriles y patéticas vidas.

Si pudiera escuchar a la guerrera que pertrecha ambos espectáculos en las sombras, uno a base de una irrefutable premonición, el otro por presencia, encontraría el hilo de plata que azotará a la humanidad. Pero, no estaba lejos del espectáculo final y sabía que eso era solamente el inicio.

— _'_ _Tűz_ _és_ _vér_ _'_  Fuego y sangre.

 _Te hundes, dejas que_ _Yalaïa_ _te acoja de nuevo entre sus brazos, bebiendo de su seno maternal. Prefieres_ _la_ _muerte, mas te deja vivir ese_ _Naraka_ _. Te deja sufrir bajo_ _el_ _ahogo, bajo esa desesperante falta de oxígeno. Contemplas ese infierno de almas clandestinas, los espectros del pasado;_ _un_ _lago lleno de cadáveres de aquellas que no fueron_ _arrulladas_ _en su seno_ _para_ _, al fin, unirse a las órdenes_ _bakhürianas_ _. Carentes de cabellos, ojos blanquecinos junto a una piel azulina; huesudas extremidades corroídas por los siglos buscan_ _asirte_ _al abismo, atraparte; sus bocas putrefactas, negras, se abren queriendo articular palabra alguna. No conocen_ _el_ _lenguaje, no son de_ _este_ _mundo. Cierras los ojos, terminas por ahogarte en_ _la_ _sangre de tus hermanas, en_ _la_ _sangre de los corderos malditos._


	3. Capítulo 1: Exuvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Contenido explícito con un "moderado" grado de violencia, lea con discreción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Señor Oscuro: tiene que ver con una cuestión del videojuego en donde se lo trata a Drácula como una especie de rey de las tinieblas, único en su especie. Asimismo, quise resaltar este aspecto porque en la serie se deja ver en comparación con otros vampiros ordinarios. Él es increíblemente superior y por eso me vi en la necesidad de subrayar este concepto para que vayan asimilando qué tipo de criatura es.
> 
> Goetia: tiene que ver con la magia negra, más que nada con el ilusionismo, el encanto, la seducción, el engaño. Tiene que ver con intenciones malignas a la hora de llevar a cabo un rito. Una contraparte de la teúrgia (que es magia blanca).
> 
> Terra nullius: "Tierra de nadie", así se consideraba al país Székely en la alta edad media.
> 
> Unio Trium Nationum: Unión de las Tres Naciones, entre ellas: Transilvania, sajones y székler.
> 
> Cambia-pieles: Una raza que deviene del Makai. Pueden cambiar de aspecto, pero conservan una forma original: Vrïanne, particularmente, es una especie de araña. (Invención mía)
> 
> Ősi: "Ancestrales" en idioma húngaro. Son la personificación (andrógina) de las cuatro deidades elementales: agua (Yalaïa), tierra (Bhumiäla), fuego (Agnalus) y aire (Valunia). Tienen el aspecto de lamas tibetanos pero con rasgos femeninos.
> 
> Ponto Euxino: Mar Negro
> 
> Vrolock: "Vampiro" en idioma húngaro.
> 
> Iama: Dios de la muerte del hinduismo.
> 
> Makalu, Everest, Teotihuacán (entre otros): lugares en los que las Ancestrales (Ősi) vuelven a ser parte del cosmos, en otras palabras, vuelven a su dimensión.
> 
> Sanctasanctórum Tamo-guna: es una de las tres entradas principales a Scutaru que regula la entrada de seres oscuros al panteón de las deidades. Tamo-guna deviene de un concepto hinduista que designa algunas de las cualidades de la naturaleza, en el caso del tamo-guna es la fuerza que proviene de la oscuridad, la densidad, ignorancia, destrucción, inercia, etcétera.
> 
> Scutaru: Es un pueblo al este de los Carpatos, en el condado de Bacău, en él está asentado el Monasterio de Caşin. Utilicé este lugar como lugar de asentamiento de las Ősi y las órdenes bakhürianas.

_ PARTE I _

_Diario de un clérigo; Akős (1476); Testimonios de un sobreviviente_

 

 

 

 **H** a sido fatigosa la tarea de buscar un buen pretexto por el cual deba contaros esta historia, mas no encontré un razonable argumento para dejad reposar la pluma en el tintero. Presumo que he de hallar un pasatiempo más allá de lo que me pueda brindar el andar ordenando estantes de bibliotecas, leyendo libros y removiendo entre mis cavilaciones, procrastinando el tiempo, reflexionando en torno al motivo por el cual no he vuelto a mi tierra natal, a mi hogar junto a Dios. Tal vez, en otro momento, os cuente mi historia, al fin y al cabo, al lector poco le incumbirá rumiar entre mis desventuras. Pero, a fin de cuentas, heme aquí, decidido a contaros mi experiencia  _apocalíptica_ , porque si ese no es un buen calificativo, base de mi aventura, debería de inventar una palabra que contenga: "retorno del mesías", "aniquilación del nuevo  _Señor Oscuro_ ", "demonios invadiendo la tierra", entre otras. Sí, así fue, el apocalipsis que alguna vez estudié con ahínco se presentó ante mis ojos.

Empezó una noche de febrero, en las últimas semanas del mes. No tengo memoria del día exacto, pero recuerdo que era de tarde, estaba en el templo reponiendo parte del pan para celebrar el tercer o cuarto domingo de nuestro señor, si no me equivoco. Y, me anticipó aquella noticia. El rumor se extendió por todo el territorio otomano, llegando hasta los recintos de los reyes Székely, alertando y convulsionando a los pueblerinos, mientras que el obispado valaco hacía oídos sordos ante la declaración de  _"goetia"_  en manos de un ser que creíamos un mito, una leyenda que se le contaba a los niños para que volvieran temprano a sus casas sin rechistar, ante el inminente peligro de la noche.  **Drácula** , un ser creado para asustar pueblerinos, había tenido su primer aparición después de siglos de contarse sus leyendas. Y, con él, no solamente se vaticinaría un millar de calamidades póstumas, sino que otras deidades habían decidido abandonar la tierra a su suerte, dejando el único ápice que sostendría las esperanzas de las personas:  _un grupo de apóstoles buscando al mesías que redimirá al mundo de ese apocalipsis_.

 

 

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════ 

 

 

_ PARTE II _

_Comandău, provincia húngara parte del país Székely, últimos días de febrero de 1475 a semanas de la muerte de Lisa Fahrenheit_ _Ţepeș_ _._

 

 

 

 **L** a noche había caído pesadamente sobre uno de los flancos septentrionales que vigilaba el occidente. La luna se difuminaba en matices de acuarela, zigzagueando sus contornos con las nubes oscuras que buscaban ocultarla; la brisa invernal empezó a molestar a aquellos que llevaban túnicas, por lo que decidieron resguardarse del frío. Para su alivio, las hogueras se habían consumido en su completud, los cuerpos de los condenados habían dejado de batirse en la lucha contra el fuego, hacía ya más de una hora, pero los cristianos no quisieron moverse de allí hasta ver que sus huesos transmutaban al polvo alquímico que se volvería parte del cosmos, de la brisa que avasallaba los prados, de esa tierra maldita, comulgando en los lindes con los Cárpatos siendo parte de sus minerales, volviendo a Bhumiäla. Los alaridos habían cesado y el olor a carne concedió a los verdugos una especie de calma en sus álgidos corazones.

El deceso era presidido por dos sacerdotes que asistían desde una de las tres capitales de  _terra nullius_ , particularmente como voceros de aquella que se encontraba al sur del país székler,  _Sfântu Gheorghe_ ; vestían un manteo clerical negro con esclavina que adornaba la parte superior del cuello, nada extravagante, aunque resaltaban entre los monjes que los acompañaban, en su mayoría neófitos, iniciados que vestían una cogulla amarrada con un cíngulo. Llegaron en caravanas con soldados de las huestes suministradas por el főrzekely (primor) de  _Sfântu Gheorghe_ : campesinos que servían de refuerzo sobre las fronteras al sur (pixidarii) y sus respectivas caballerizas (primipilus), con la idea de tomar a las forasteras y llevarlas ante los representantes de la  _Unio Trium Nationum,_  en la consecución de una Inquisición en alguna de las capitales. Los sacerdotes debían de asegurarse en mantener la fe de los pueblos, y mientras más quemasen a herejes más control tendrían sobre el paganismo popular.

Akős era un letrado ya adulto, con una educación eclesiástica de más de once años en uno de los monasterios al sur del Danubio, cerca de Vidin, sobre las fronteras que besaban los lindes del imperio otomano y Valaquia. No se consideraba a sí mismo un materno de Bulgaria, aceptaba la idea de que, a los ojos de Dios, él era residente del mundo y no de un pedazo de tierra por el que muchos hacían la guerra.

—El főrzekely de  _Târgu Mureș_  va a exigir razones por sobre la destrucción de este pueblo. 

Akős le susurraba a su compañero, mirando con cautela a las huestes reales, se mostraba notablemente incómodo ante la situación.

Había mostrado estar de acuerdo en incinerar a las familias que dieron su espalda a la fe católica, mas no al sufrimiento innecesario de niños. A su compañero, por otro lado, con una edad que rozaba la suya, no parecía picarle en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Tal vez, Akős estaba experimentando la culpabilidad, un sentimiento que no debía presidir ese espectáculo si la suficiencia estaba en sentirse pleno al hacer una obra sacra que hiciera a Dios regodearse en su reino de perfección, en donde, al parecer, aquellos niños herejes no serían aceptados.

—No hay nada que temer, hermano mío, estas mujeres son una razón suficiente para quemar todo el país si es necesario. 

János, su compañero en votos clericales, parecía bostezar de cansancio al decir aquello.

Cada una de las culpables estaba de rodillas, con grilletes en sus manos y la cabeza a gachas. El espectáculo lo presenciaron en primera fila, ya que los sacerdotes decidieron que las familias debían morir primero. Debían dar mérito a su voluntad, las malditas se resistieron, defendieron con ímpetu esas tierras. Muchos soldados cayeron ante su sigiloso andar, pero la desventaja de las forasteras era notable, tres contra una tropilla de cincuenta no era el mejor número como prerrogativa y, por sus faltas, ameritaba que murieran esa noche, mas para todos había una segunda oportunidad.

Los clérigos buscaron lugares para resguardarse, pero la noche se cernió sobre ellos cuando habían decidido que era hora de marcharse. La espesura de los alrededores no pudo pertrechar su campo de batalla, porque fueron atacados en las sombras. Un primer indicio de peligro había sido el clamor de un águila que se perdió entre la espesura del bosque. Akős no era proclive a mostrarse paranoico ante situaciones parecidas pero, desde que había empezado el curso de aquel día, un mal presentimiento lo había invadido. Por su parte, János no se sentía intimidado, confiaba en la eficacia de las huestes reales, aunque nunca se enteró cómo toda la caballeriza había sido muerta y cruelmente asesinada en la afonía de aquella última noche invernal que su piel sentiría.

Llegaron hasta los clérigos cuan espectros, rápidos, taciturnos, letales. Ataques que no permitieron dar alertas de alarma; el peligro los tomó desprevenidos en el clímax del disfrute de ese día que acababa para volver a sus patéticas vidas. Cortes en la yugular, puñales que atravesaban la curva de la quinta vértebra cervical, vadeando laringe, tráquea, esófago, cartílago de tiroides, solamente para que el filo tocara la luz al abrirse paso del otro lado y dejar sin habla al oponente.  _Nuez de Adán_  perforada en la mayoría de los soldados, dejando rastros de sangre que se mezclaban con la hierba fina que aún quedaba viva. Aquel paraje se bañaba con el bermellón pulso vital de los soldados székler, como un huracán que todo lo arrasaba.

Lo que evocó a una sospecha masiva, entre los pocos soldados que quedaron de pie, fue que las forasteras capturadas esa tarde ya no estaban en la carreta donde las habían apresado. Alguien había abierto la compuerta, porque la jaula estaba vacía. Se alertó inútilmente a los sacerdotes y a su séquito de iniciados, pero fue demasiado tarde. Las sombras cayeron sobre ellos en un santiamén.

Doce espectros oscuros, con capuchones anchos y ropas holgadas, se presentaron frente al grupo de adoctrinados bajo la fe cristiana, a quienes agruparon en el centro de un círculo que se enmarcó como garabato en el suelo de aquel paraje. Los hombres observaban a las misteriosas siluetas con espanto, arrodillados en el suelo, apretando sus rosarios o tiritando mientras recontaban los  _"ave marías"_  que rezaban sobre sus cuencas de madera santificada.

Aunque, otra de las visiones más traumáticas con las que perecerían aquellos hombres, se dio debido al encuentro con dos lobos que rodearon el círculo, como a la espera de atacar, como si estuviesen acechando su comida. Las criaturas no parecían tener la intención de asesinar a los sospechosos que los habían atacado, más bien, parecían obedecer a sus órdenes como perros amaestrados.

—Pi-piedad, po-por favor —suplicó János a uno de los encapuchados que había pasado a un costado de él, mientras lo tomaba del pie. Pero, no logró ver que uno de los grandes lobos de pelaje oscuro se le abalanzó encima y de un solo zarpazo le arrancó la cabeza en limpio, obligando al séquito a mantenerse más unidos, temerosos y horrorizados ante presenciar cómo los animales destrozaban y se comían el cadáver del sacerdote.

Ante el horror que estaban vivenciando, no lograron notar que los encapuchados habían juntado los cuerpos de los soldados székler que habían asesinado, ubicando sus cadáveres uno al lado del otro, incluso a aquellos que estaban desprovistos de sus cabezas o miembros. Luego de que terminaran de llevar a cabo la tarea, uno de los encapuchados se acercó al círculo en donde estaban reunidos los sacerdotes.

—¿Tienen algún acto litúrgico de inhumación para sus soldados? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los eclesiásticos quienes notaron un tinte particular en la voz de aquel encapuchado. Un deje femenino, firme, áspero, o eso habían creído. Ninguno se atrevió a responder, pero Akős levantó la cabeza y pidió hablar.

—S-sí —respondió. Notó que el encapuchado giraba su cabeza a uno de sus acompañantes mientras asentía e indicaba de un movimiento que se adelantara a él.

—Bien, por ser el primero en hablar, honrarás a estos soldados con la bendición que dicta tu doctrina en su viaje al más allá —ordenó el encapuchado, haciendo que dos de sus compañeros escoltaran fuera del círculo a Akős—, y también a tus hermanos.

—No, po-por favor, n-no los lastimen —Akős rogó por sus hermanos quienes lloraban dentro de aquel círculo.

—Sangre vertida, sangre que se cobra —siguió hablando el encapuchado, ahora dirigiendo una segunda mirada a otro de sus acompañantes.

Éste se acercó y extendió sus manos hacia el círculo que estaba garabateado en el suelo, el cual empezó a brillar en un intenso escarlata al igual que sus manos, sobresalientes de su túnica. Su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras, como si dentro de esa capa de tela no hubiese nada, pero tres orificios empezaron a brillar, sus dos ojos, y uno más que debía de estar en perfecta simetría con los anteriores, el tercer ojo.

Pronto, los clérigos que allí se encontraban agonizando en el terror de aquellas apariciones empezaron a sentir que sus huesos ardían, empezaron a ver cómo su piel mostraba grandes ampollas y manchas que pronto la relacionarían con una quemazón interna. No había flamas que rodearan el círculo o los atravesaran dentro de él. Los alaridos retumbaron en cada tronco y hoja, inundando todo el paraje. Pieles que se achicharraban ante el ardor se movían con desesperación fuera del círculo, desmembrándose de sus extremidades, experimentando la afonía del ahogo, las cutículas se les levantaban dejando ver su morfología interna sin sangrar, como si la que propiciara esa quemazón fuese la misma sangre que calcinaba toda su anatomía hasta los mismos huesos. Para sortear la pérdida de la magia elemental que brindaba el círculo, otro acompañante se adelantó hasta el verdugo y levantando sus manos frente a su pecho, entrelazó meñique y anular, dejando pulgar, índice y medio extendidos, como si orara, propagando un campo de protección dentro del círculo para que ninguno de los sacerdotes pudiese escapar del castigo.

Akős miraba aquello desde el suelo, con orificios que orillaban el horror que aquella escena le provocaba, sintiendo como cada uno de sus compañeros perecían dentro de aquel campo de energía. La bilis empezó a subir a través de su garganta al ver que uno de los iniciados se había convertido en un esqueleto de piel y miembros colgantes, con ojos desorbitados, mandíbula descolocada e intestinos revueltos.

—Ora, clérigo —la voz del que había ordenado la ejecución de sus hermanos sonaba irónica—, intenta comprobar si tu "dios" puede salvarlos.

El clérigo tuvo que vomitar a un costado de la escena al no poder tolerar el olor a cadáveres y piel quemada, pero lo que había empeorado aquello fue el hecho de verlos morir de esa forma tan cruel. La distancia, esa distancia que coloca a los que armonizan en un nivel de susceptibilidad de unos por sobre otros, podía ser crucial para entender sus comportamientos aberrantes, creando esa paradoja que a los encapuchados tanto les llamaba la atención.

—¿Por qué lloras? —volvió a preguntarle el encapuchado con aquel particular tono de ironía—, esto es justamente lo que ustedes hacen a inocentes, deberías considerarte afortunado en no haberte convertido en carne de cordero.

La tropilla de guerreros y sacerdotes székler murieron esa noche. Las sombras cubiertas no dejaron que sus cuerpos moribundos quedasen esparcidos en la tierra para podrirse en el sol; honraron a cada soldado caído con inhumación alquímica donde, en el control de la magia elemental, se engendró un gran vórtice de tierra que los enterró, luego de que la magia elemental de uno de ellos le permitiera hacer un gran hueco en el suelo en donde cayeron apilados, siendo sepultados al mismo tiempo en la culminación de un segundo vórtice.

Los clérigos, por otro lado, se hicieron parte del aire que respiraban, luego de aquel castigo en el que Akős tuvo que abogar por su voluntad y fortaleza para poder hacer sus oraciones mientras eran masacrados. Pero, su papel no terminaba en la bendición de la liturgia que podía brindar a sus hermanos caídos. Los encapuchados lo esposaron y lo llevaron con ellos. Al despuntar la mañana, él sería parte de la nueva orden, de aquel grupo de desconocidos que lo obligaron a seguir su paso.

—Descansa, mañana recorreremos varias millas —otro de los encapuchados se acercó a él extendiéndole un pequeño recipiente con agua y pan. El sacerdote pudo notar que aquel plato de alimento era de las provisiones militares que perecieron esa noche.

Akős no tenía apetito, pero no podía vaticinar las intenciones de ese extraño grupo de personas. No se animaba a hablar, estaba afónico, tiritando; hasta en un burdo intento por calmar su sed, provocada gracias a la repetición de las oraciones a sus hermanos caídos, había derramado parte del agua sobre su esclavina. De ahora en más estaría vigilado día y noche, siendo carnada o develando información para aquel grupo.

—Se mueve —anunció uno de los encapuchados.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron observando, esperando que otro de ellos pudiese confirmar aquella declaración.

—Concuerdo —informó una segunda voz, quien daría con la inquietud de sus aliados—, yo también lo sentí.

—Debemos movernos —decretó el que había dado las órdenes de ejecutar a los clérigos—. Irá al oeste o al sur; buscará a la bruja y al forjador —anunció llevando su mirada a los diferentes puntos cardinales desde su posición. Observó al astro rey de los mares y la noche, fijó su ojo sobre las constelaciones buscando guiarse por la cruz del sur y, enseguida, buscó la constelación de Casiopea que daría con la estrella polar al norte, la cual ayudaría a ubicar el oeste desde su lugar.

—Sabes que la maldita sacará provecho de la situación —se acercó otro de sus compañeros.

—Nos traicionará de momento, pero nosotras tomaremos ventaja sobre ella —acató con ánimos, su voz de líder podía verse resaltando por sobre la del grupo.

Akős no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de haber percibido un resonar particular en las voces de aquel grupo y, en el momento en que el encapuchado dijo  _"nosotras"_ , su panorama se erigió en el terror de lo que abogaba su intriga. Lo había intuido en el momento en que las tres forasteras escaparon de las narices de los soldados székler. Ahora, se veía atado de manos junto al grupo que los católicos habían iniciado como contraataque por blasfemia hacia un culto pagano, hacia una orden que se remontaba en el oleaje de siglos de existencia, desde las costas del  _Ponto Euxino_  hasta los Cárpatos del este.

La orden bakhüriana, la orden de mujeres con reputación de amazonas oscuras, dedicadas a la magia y al trabajo oculto, se alzaban como estandartes en aquella guerra apocalíptica.

—Iremos a Gresit, resguardaremos el lugar de descanso del soldado hasta que la profecía se cumpla.

 

 

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════ 

 

 

_ PARTE III _

_Brașov; Castillo de Bran, frontera entre Valaquia y Transilvania; principios de marzo de 1475._

 

 

 

 **N** o era proclive a ser descortés, mas el té se le había antojado amargo luego del primer sorbo. Tampoco es que lo catara gustoso, simplemente se limitaba a mostrarse grácil para persuadir en su reclutamiento, no obstante, recurrir a ella era una fastidiosa pérdida de tiempo. Pero, necesitaba respuestas y el recorrido de la orden  _bakhüriana_  se extendía sigilosa, adentrándose aún más en imperio otomano, traspasando las extensiones de Brașov para dar con la segunda persona a la que recurrirían a modo desesperado. No era ingenuo y el hedor a esas guerreras lo reconocía bastante bien, estuvieron allí y debía esperar a que la dueña del castillo lo admitiese o catarla con la mentira calada hasta la base de su escasa paciencia.

Llegó hasta el umbral de su puerta porque supuso que a la  _cambia-pieles_  no le bastaría una comunicación de espejo a espejo, ni siquiera a él. Igualmente, antes de un concilio de guerra, quería asesorarse sobre el asunto que había conmovido a parte de la población székler, territorio húngaro por excelencia, ubicado al noreste de Valaquia:  _la desaparición de las Ősi_. Rumores que se mezclaban, no solamente con la muerte de su esposa y la aparición de Satanás entre las llamas de su purgación, más bien, con el florecimiento de nuevos miedos que se extendían por todas partes, agitando las aguas, conmocionando a los aldeanos, asomándose en cada ventana cuan vieja chismosa; con la irrupción de la purga católica en la cobranza de indulgencias, en la conversión de ciertos pueblos al cristianismo, en la quemazón de niños y mujeres al norte, en la abolición de templos sacros dedicados a las deidades elementales, obligando a las personas a una conversión que rozaba la piedad bajo la cerrazón de una purificación masiva, coagulada en sangre, cenizas y fuego; con la potestad que se iba formando bajo los pliegues de obispos y clérigos, con una cruz chorreante de sangre genocida, pulida en oro, colgando de arrugados y añejados cuellos.

Vrïanne no estaba dispuesta a recibir una invitación a través de su reflejo, siempre prefirió la fanfarria de la cortesía, más la elegancia, y Vlad abogaba por su nobleza. Disposición y autoridad, la situación era propicia para mostrarse en su máximo poderío para evitar levantamientos inútiles o evasivas a su plan. No había nada que pudiese temer, después de todo, ella no era un enemigo por más que a veces sintiera que inquiría a ojo reacio, peyorativo y desdeñoso. Los siglos siempre le sabían a antaño cuando estaba cerca de ella. No había cambiado ese toque tétrico, acérrimo, con el que hacía funcionar aquel viejo castillo, invisible al ojo humano, que había recibido las hordas tártaras y las había empujado al abismo con poderes nigrománticos. Sus manías de esclavizar soldados o usarlos de juguetes sexuales, en su estrambótica forma de ocio hacia la tortura, era su especialidad. Sus recelos de gato montés enjaulado la orillaba al comportamiento ermitaño, aún así, se daba el lujo de la caza en pueblos cercanos, experimentando el canibalismo en niños y mujeres jóvenes. Tenía lujos por demás ostentosos, mas no podía juzgarla, siempre había mostrado pretensión tanto en las víctimas que seleccionaba para su muda de piel, como los lugares estratégicos en los que podría causar terror, matando, asustando aldeanos, practicando sus habilidades nigrománticas, rituales, entre otras ociosidades. Brașov, a ojos de una cambia-pieles como ella, era más que tranquilo y sumiso.

Pensó que en Scutaru lo habrían recibido de otra manera si las Ősi hubiesen dado parte a sus membranas humanas para seguir establecidas en los estrechos del este, mas la desolación de aquel lugar era un mal augurio. El silencio en la tierra, el estanque de agua cristalino el cual había sido entintado de sangre en rituales iniciáticos, la brisa que acompañaba el mutismo de las montañas le susurraban al oído una y otra vez. No lo admitirían en tal lugar sacro, ni siquiera un cadáver a la vista pudo percibir. Nada había quedado de las Ősi o las guerreras bakhür, nada había quedado de un lugar que abogaba por el equilibrio espiritual en el mundo.

—¿Muertas? —preguntó la fémina con ánimos cargados de ironía, dándole la espalda, camuflándose como una sombra negra mientras la luz adornaba los contornos de su anatomía al candor de las llamas de la chimenea—. Esas malditas pueden estar en muchos lugares, pero nunca muertas, mi señor—Vlad masajeaba sus sienes en el intento de mantenerse atento—. ¿Has intentado ir al Tibet? Es habitual que busquen un lugar cerca del Makalu o el Everest para volver a su dimensión.

—Ya te lo dije, no había nadie allí. Incluso intenté encontrarlas en  _Teotihuacán_  —había dejado reposar el codo sobre la silla y sopesado su cabeza sobre su mano diestra—. Visité los lindes de las Cataratas Buçias hace meses, en uno de mis viajes, y no tuve acceso por el portal este del  _Sanctasanctórum de _Tamo-guna__.

La bruja permaneció en silencio mientras se sentaba frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos, cuan dos esferas cetrinas, viajaron desde las facciones del gran  _vrolock_  hasta la taza de té que reposaba frente a él.

—No desestimo que ellas planeaban enmarcar esta despedida desde hace muchos siglos atrás. Los narakíes siempre fuimos bien recibidos en esos portales, ignoro su pronta rehuida, aunque algo puedo sospechar.

—¿Qué pudo suceder para que hayan decidido desaparecer? —preguntó el vampiro con una mirada que bordeaba el ras de su paciencia. Ella estaba mostrándose negligente ante sus pedidos.

Algo sopesaba en su subconsciente, mas no tenía la paciencia suficiente para especular, quería veracidad. 

—Veo que no le apetece el té —Vlad apenas sí movió su mano para escrutarla con recelo. Acto seguido, la bruja llamó a uno de su más fieles sirvientes—. ¡Renfield!

No tardó en aparecer la silueta de un menudo hombre, pequeño, que caminaba rengueando y casi como si se arrastrara por el suelo como una lombriz, exagerando reverencias ante la presencia del gran  _Vlad Drácula Ţepeș_  en la habitación. El vampiro ahora observó al hombre aún fascinado como la primera vez que lo vio en la entrada de la casa, parco y tartamudeante, no dejaba de llamarlo  _< <amo>>_, algo que había provocado que la cambia-pieles le llamara la atención varias veces, con la excusa de que no lo atosigara con sus extenuantes halagos. El hombre era casi tan lánguido como un gusano, jorobado y deforme en sus complexiones: un hombro más arriba que el otro, mandíbula desproporcionada la cual mostraba sus gastados y amarillentos dientes atravesados, encimados unos a otros; encorvado, mostrando una hipercifosis y cojeando como si sufriera dismetría en sus piernas y caderas.

—A su servicio, amo —reverenciaba el menudo hombre, mientras ingresaba a la habitación inclinándose frente al vampiro.

—Ya, ya —lo calló la bruja—, nuestro anfitrión está sediento, ofrécele algo de beber —ordenó mientras que en un juego de dedos, terminó por lanzarle una navaja la cual se clavó en la pared a unos centímetros del rostro de Rendfield. Éste entendió exactamente los deseos de su ama sin negarse, acatándolos con cierto entusiasmo. Con algo de dificultad, Rendfield extrajo aquella arma del tapiz de la pared donde se había clavado. El hombre tomó una de las copas que se encontraba en uno de los muebles de roble en aquella sala, escrutó la navaja con aire ritual y, luego del debate interno, prorrumpió un corte fatal sobre la arteria radial y la vena cefálica (muñeca izquierda) dejando que el líquido bermellón llene hasta el tope la copa.

Vlad puso atención en la bruja esperando que hablara, comenzaba a exasperarlo el simple hecho de que diese tantas vueltas para dar con una conclusión que él había empezado a rumiar desde que abandonó los estrechos Cárpatos del este. Ella podía leer su mirada, pero aún se sentía intrigada por su visita.

—Usted sabe que yo no...

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Vrïanne! ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero de inmediato! —se levantó el gran vrolock de un golpe en seco, mirando a la mujer con los ojos inyectados en sangre, supurantes y exhaustos; apagando las velas, amortiguando el calentamiento de la cera chorreante sobre el contorno color mate de la misma, la cual llegaba hasta al mango. Rendfield casi a punto de desfallecer ante la pérdida de sangre, sin temor a ser violentamente expedido por los aires, se acercó con torpeza hacia su ama extendiéndole la copa, antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo, ahogándose en su propia hemorragia. La bruja tomó el recipiente con tal templanza, levantándose con calma de su silla, haciendo que sus tacones resonaran en aquel suelo reluciente que se teñía con la vida inexorable de su sirviente, mientras alargaba un paso para esquivar al mísero gusano que dejaba su existencia en ese suelo. No se había sentido ni un poco intimidada por el vampiro. Se acercó a él con parsimonia, su bamboleo jugueteaba con las siluetas de la única luz que se filtraba en la habitación, la chimenea, que se encontraba a un lado de la gran mesada.

—No se ha alimentado en días, mi señor —insistió ella, aún en tono cortés, al estar a unos centímetros de él, notando que el rostro del vrolock intensificaba su mueca de disgusto al no recibir una respuesta. Asimismo, la cambia-pieles tenía la tirana manía de mirarlo en lo profundo, queriendo hurgar en lugares en los que debería considerar mantenerse alejada. Vlad extendió su mano y atrapó el cuello de la bruja en un agarre forzado.

—No quiero tu cortesía barata, quiero que te limites a responder mis preguntas —apretó sus dedos, haciendo que sus garras llegaran al punto de tocarse alrededor del cuello de la fémina. Vrïanne sonrió con sorna aún con la copa extendida hacia el vrolok, la cual empezó a levitar en el aire. Vlad no tardó en ver cómo la figura de la bruja parecía desvanecerse convirtiéndose en pequeñas arañas que subieron por la mano que había atrapado su cuello. Intentó sacárselas de encima, pero estas buscaban el camino hacia el suelo, materializando nuevamente la imagen de la bruja a espaldas del vampiro.

—Beba entonces —insistió ella con una voz suave tras él. Vlad volteó para encontrarse con su silueta recomponiéndose en pedazos de arañas que formaban la estructura de su cuerpo como un rompecabezas, notando que la copa con sangre aún flotaba frente a él—. Estoy corta de personal como para darme el lujo de eximir la vida de mi sirviente por nada—alegó ella mientras dirigía una mirada indiferente a Rendfield que agonizaba en el suelo—. Asimismo, me niego a responder preguntas de alguien que no piensa claramente ante su inusitada falta de ingesta de sangre—espetó a la espera de que el vampiro tomara la copa—, mucho menos, si ese vampiro eres tú, Vlad.

Era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, en que había utilizado un lenguaje más directo y menos formal que solamente consistían en mitigar su posición y la de él. El huésped, por otro lado, cansado ante ese estallido que ya sopesaba sobre sus hombros y sus constantes migrañas, accedió a tomar la copa mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Podía tomar aquello como una ventaja. Tal vez, ella deseaba ser clara, aunque sin necesidad de ingesta él podría apreciar sus pretensiones. Por otro lado, debía abrir los ojos, Vrïanne no era un ser que actuara de forma cortés, a menos claro que deviniera de un interés común para ella.

—No debe de sobreestimar sus fuerzas, mi señor —aconsejó la bruja—, mucho menos si su majestad anda reclutando a sus generales.

—Por favor, sólo... —un suspiro de cansancio abogó por él en aquella gran sala—, háblame de lo que sucedió en Scutaru.

Vrïanne estaba más que consciente de su estado, podría haberse arriesgado a arrancarle la cabeza, pero no estaba en disputa, ni siquiera ella podría tener la fuerza del gran vrolok por más que los impulsos de éste hayan caducado, consecuencia de la carente ingesta de sangre. No iba a arriesgar su cuello, condenarse al Makai (o en su defecto: al Naraka) no era algo que quisiera repetir y Vlad no dudaría en echarla a Cerberus para que la despedace entre sus partes y se la entregue al creador.

—Las ancestrales no desaparecen de un día para el otro, llevándose a todos hacia las entrañas del mismo infierno —reflexionó la bruja observando a Vlad, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, esquivando el cadáver de su sirviente al cual revivió luego de hacer que una fosforescencia azulina abandonara las yemas de sus dedos, provocando que la sangre que se esparcía en el suelo, como una represa desbordada, volviese a retornar cuan torrente hacia la cortada del menudo hombre que avivó un proceso de cicatrización precoz. Luego de unos minutos se levantó del suelo agradeciéndole a su ama.

—Gracias, mi señora —retribuyó con devoción, besando las manos de la bruja, retirándose de la habitación, cojeando, como si nunca hubiese estado muerto. Vlad miró aquella escena sin un gesto moviendo sus facciones.

—¿Dónde fueron? —cuestionó Vlad, luego de testear la copa y dejarla sobre la mesa.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué se fueron? —alegó en profundidad Vrïanne mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, elevando una ceja. Vlad aguardó a que concluyera, no estaba de ánimos para relucir más preguntas, pero su migraña había amainado y su cabeza era más ligera, ya no hacía peso sobre sus hombros. La sangre del gusano fue bastante aperitiva—. Las Ősi se marcharon porque, de alguna manera, apoyan su guerra, mi señor.

—Te escucho —inquirió con parsimonia, muy interesado en aquello, podía notarse por cómo fijaba la mirada en las facciones de la bruja.

—De otra forma, no habrían abandonado a la humanidad a su suerte, mucho menos si hubiesen estado en tu contra —explicó ella mientras reflexionaba—. Me llegaron rumores de que el país Székler se convirtió al cristianismo. Luego, derrumbaron todo templo, profanaron toda herramienta sagrada que las Ősi destinaron para el pueblo protegido. Era cuestión de tiempo que  _Iama_ acudiera a ellas para que dejaran que la humanidad sucumba por su propia hiel.

 _> >_Ya no se les ofrecían a las primogénitas que cada diez años eran entrenadas en sus zonas sacras. Más gente empezó a rechazarlas y a quemar pueblos enteros si se enteraban de su trato con lo sobrenatural, y... ahora que lo pienso, creo que algo parecido les pasó a esos malditos  _Belmont_.

—Pero hay tropas bakhürianas atravesando los límites de Valaquia —la mirada de Vlad a Vrïanne develaba que quería suma sinceridad al respecto—, y puedo percibir su olor a sangre y tierra en este castillo.

Vrïanne sabía que no podría prescindir de muchas artimañas evasivas que contuvieran mentiras, mucho menos si quería entrar al castillo de Vlad. La opción, a primera vista, era la de poder darle información que estabilizara su vínculo con él. Las bakhür deberán de arreglárselas como pudiesen, al menos, las dos que obtuvieron poderes de la noche debían preocuparse en cuidar sus espaldas.

—Sí, pidieron mi ayuda la primera noche de luna sangrienta de este año —afirmó la bruja.

—Y, ¿qué podrían solicitar de ti? —preguntó Vlad con cautela.

—Algo de poder extra, estaban desarmadas —respondió ella, el vampiro sonrió incrédulo ante la respuesta—, las Ősi las privaron de protección al marcharse, ¿no es triste?—se rió por lo bajo, mientras recargaba el mentón sobre su mano, que ayudó a sopesar su cabeza mirando fijamente al gran vrolock.

—Y, ¿qué ganas tú con eso? —siguió cuestionando el vampiro, pero la cambia-pieles quería pensar que aquello era una mala broma.

—¡Vamos, mi señor! Usted sabe muy bien qué habría pedido a cambio —el vampiro sonrió y llevó la copa a sus labios vaciando el contenido de un solo trago, dejando que el silencio reinara nuevamente—. Sé que no ha venido hasta aquí solamente para hacerme estas preguntas—especuló la bruja con cierto sincretismo.

—Es verdad —concedió mérito a aquella especulación mientras miraba la copa vacía, algo que Vrïanne no pasó inadvertido.

—¿Quiere más? —preguntó.

—No—Vlad dejó la copa en la mesa cerrando ambos ojos, intentando descansar de las siluetas muertas e inertes que se dibujaban en la habitación, gracias a la danza armoniosa de las flamas que proyectaba aquella chimenea—. Quiero un ejército, Vrïanne, quiero extirpar a la raza humana de los lindes de la tierra.

Vlad lo percibió, tan claro como el agua, las facciones de la cambia-pieles se endurecieron levemente uniendo su entrecejo, en vista de hurgar nuevamente en sus ojos, fijando una mirada que ansiaba hallar la aguja dentro del pajar. No estaba de acuerdo con aquello, dentro de ella lo rechazó como una alarma de luces que se expandía.

—Y, ¿pretende que yo esté de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó ella con recelo.

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo —afirmó el vrolock poniéndose de pie.

—Usted bien sabe que necesito de los humanos para subsistir —alegó dejando en claro una negativa a su postura sobre un holocausto que no parecía tener un mero sentido de lo lógico—, y, no hace falta aclarar que usted también, mi señor—. La bruja ahora había entrelazado los dedos de ambas manos, con los codos aún apoyados en la mesa, sosteniendo el puño frente a su nariz, haciendo que los pulgares remarquen los contornos de sus labios.

—Tú ya hiciste tu parte con esa  _líder bakhür_ , ¿no es así? —se endureció un poco ante las malas especulaciones—. Ya has advertido que esto pasaría, así que deja de jugar al gato y al ratón—. Se encontraba sosegado, aunque prefirió acelerar el asunto antes de seguir hilvanando sus intenciones principales.

Vrïanne no había tenido dudas en tomar por partida la vida de la líder de las bakhür como garantía de negociar con magia y nigromancia. Una mujer inmortal era bastante tentadora para dejarla a la suerte, y aprovechó sus aciertos. No iba a negarse a la idea, tal vez, de usar un señuelo para atacar a su nuevo recipiente, a su nueva  _muda de piel_ , pese a que éste se había negado y optado por uno que, en términos contextuales, sólo le serviría para subsistir un siglo.

—Jamás jugaría con usted, mi señor.

—Bien, entonces necesito que estés presente en el concilio de guerra—. Habló mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, observando el fuego abrazador, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como su alma que se corroía con el ardor de sus venas que dilapidaban todo vestigio de humanidad que alguna vez había acunado. Aunque, Vrïanne había notado algo en él, una decepción, un desborde descomunal en sus ojos.

—Quiero garantías, mi señor—. Con lo calmado que estaba el palpitar vampírico de aquel enorme ser, ya no se sentía intimidada como hacía varios minutos atrás. Vlad era más intimidante cuando su sed de sangre se acumulaba, su apetito lo volvían un rival estrambótico, sin sosiego, casi tan letal como cuando empieza a matar y beber de la sangre de distintos cuellos, después de un mes en abstinencia.

Vlad no pasó desapercibido ese tono, era demandante y con una pizca de rencor caprichoso. Ella ya sabía lo que planeaba, no era ingenua y tampoco pensaba sucumbir en un abismo junto a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó él, aunque su respuesta hedía en el aire. Era tan inteligible como las sombras de esa habitación.

—Quiero decir que, al morir tú, quiero seguir viva —ella ya no esperaba mostrarse ni grácil, ni tan resuelta, ni cortés—,  _ipso facto,_ quiero tu otra parte, Vlad.

El énfasis se realzó en una legible querella que se retorcía sobre un clamor resentido. Vlad era consciente de ese capricho, era consciente de la amargura de la bruja cuando le negó esa parte de su alma, pero ¿qué haría un ser como ella con tanto poder? Vrïanne siempre se había mostrado despiadada y los límites que tiene, ante la destrucción en minoría, era controlado por él y, en mayor proporción, por las  _Ősi_. Mas, no se arriesgó a sus hechizos, ni a su nigromancia, ni a nada que lo involucrara en alma y cuerpo; la bruja había demostrado estar en los estribos de su voluptuosidad, proliferando la quimera sobre un coito con el vampiro, uno que terminaría en el deseo extremo de violencia, sadomasoquismo, tal como en antiguos tiempos cuando disfrutaban de estar el uno con el otro, en la fruición y el hedonismo. Aunque, en el último tiempo de conocer al amor de su vida (Lisa), nunca había podido cortejarlo por más que ella se le presentase en pormenores de vestimenta.

Vrïanne tenía una transparente conexión con el Makai, pero no podía acceder a él sin ser tragada por su creador (Chaos), por lo tanto, si él le daba en consumación esa parte de su alma, ella no la mandaría al infierno, sino que la montaría como un arma para sí misma.  _Las Ancestrales_  (Ősi), por otro lado, eran más prácticas y a la primera que esa idea rondó por la cabeza del vrolock, en el tiempo que había conocido a Lisa y se había enamorado de ella,  _Agnalus_  lo contactó para el ritual de extracción y sublevación de su real forma, la cual fue velada por Vlad en algún lugar recóndito de la tierra.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

—¿Quién será el nuevo  _Señor Oscuro_  si tú te marchitas frente a un ventanal junto al último rayo del sol, para unirte con tu amada esposa difunta? —se puso de pié, caminando alrededor de la mesa, queriendo acercarse a él. Vlad no perdió los estribos, no estaba refiriéndose a Lisa de manera despectiva y tampoco lo hacía con él—. No quiero morir, Vlad —hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras se pertrechaba a sus espaldas sin mala intención—, tú sabes cuánto disfruto de la vida en la tierra. Quiero vivir, quiero seguir con mis hedonismos, mis ansias, mi magia. A ti no te molestará si ya estás muerto.

 _> >_Te prometo mi séquito y todo lo que pueda dominar con mis habilidades, en tanto me concedas ese último deseo.

Las palabras de Vrïanne hicieron que Vlad reflexionara. No dijo nada y ella supo que lo estaba reconociendo. Por tanto, tomó el cuchillo con el que su sirviente se había cortado la vena de su muñeca izquierda y realizó el mismo acto expiatorio, pero sobre la clavícula derecha, poniéndose frente al torso del gran vrolock. Para la cambia-pieles fue vertiginoso el simple hecho de mirarlo hacia lo alto. Arqueó el cuello hacia un costado, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho para saciarlo y llevarlo a un coito prolongado, excitándolo en su sed de sangre. Pero, eso no pasaría ahora, estaba muy lejos de tratar con el antiguo Vlad Drácula, aunque no se la podía juzgar por intentarlo. Él la miró inquisitivo, sondeando sus intenciones libertinas, mas no se negó a la oferta, después de todo, esa parte de él ya no le interesaba.

—Cuando en el mundo no quede ni un alma, la ubicación del orbe será tuya.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia mirándolo con intensidad, mientras el gran vampiro negaba la cortada de su cuello, pero, en su reemplazo y para no mostrarse descortés ante la amabilidad de la cambia-pieles, tomó su brazo izquierdo y con una de sus garras propagó una cortada no tan profunda.

El ritual del sello, sin pluma, ni tinta, ni papiros. Un acto vívido de entrega con sangre que sellaba sus ambiciones.

—Puedes tomarme aquí, tengo pieles que puedo cambiar, mi señor —susurró deseosa, jadeante ante la punzada que provocó la cortada en su muñeca, hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a escasos centímetros de él.

—No.

Ante la negativa, el pacto se selló cuando los labios de él tocaron la piel de ella, los colmillos se hundieron en la carne de su muñeca, succionando esa sangre rancia y añeja que mantenía dificultosamente su aeración circundante aún en intravenosa. Más allá de eso, el cuerpo buscó desmoronarse ante los años de uso. La sangre se asomaba por entre sus comisuras, llenando su zona bucal; el resabio lo percibió delicioso, no podía evitar querer sacar cada gota de su cuerpo, pero Vlad sabía el juego de ella y lo mucho que aquello la excitaba. Escuchaba su palpitar tan claro,  _< <_- _bah-dum, bah-dum- >>_, su jadeo deseoso como si le hablara, como si le dijera que la tomara allí sobre esa mesa, como si disfrutaran de las muchas veces que habían tenido sexo antes de que él la hubiese rechazado por un largo tiempo y luego se decidiera en hacer una vida con una mujer real, humana, carne y hueso. Vrïanne hacía un titánico esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie aunque disfrutara de ese único tacto que Vlad le permitió, de ese coito infernal que había subido la temperatura de su falso cuerpo que él no consumaría en un clímax lascivo. Se apartó luego de haberse saciado, agitado, al igual que ella quien había tomado la forma de una anciana arrugada ante ceder su último ápice energético de vitalidad y juventud al gran vampiro en un mero acto de sumisión, concesión ante él.

Los ojos del vampiro que en algún momento habían brillado en un escarlata intenso, con pupilas resplandecientes, volvieron a su tinte normal.

—¿Qué tenía ella que las demás no tenían? —inquirió Vrïanne con curiosidad y un fuerte mareo, casi a punto de desfallecer ante la pérdida de sangre, al ver que Vlad se marchaba sin más que una mirada indiferente, dándole la espalda, caminando con parsimonia hacia el exterior de la habitación.

Durante ese tiempo en el que sus juegos ya no eran más que torturas para sus víctimas, entre sueños y alucinaciones habría querido espiarlo, habría querido saber qué había notado en los humanos, en particular, en esa humana a la que aceptó en proclamarla más que solamente ganado para saciar su sed. Una esposa, una compañera, una persona con la que había accedido a su andar vestido como un hombre normal, dejando su extravagancia, remontándose a pie al mundo exterior, ocultándose de la luz y caminando entre los pueblerinos.

—Ella era real... —concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

—Una cosa más, Vlad—ella intentó sostenerse sobre la mesa, con aquellas largas y agrietadas manos huesudas, sombrías, con uñas descuidadas como si los siglos la hubiesen amortajado en un minuto.

—¿No tuviste suficiente?

—Tu hijo... —la bruja con una voz áspera de anciana, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por hablar, se sentó en la silla más cercana mientras sonaba una pequeña campanita para que su sirviente la asistiera. Vlad se había quedado petrificado en la puerta de la sala esperando a que la bruja soltara aquello rápidamente. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en que casi asesina a su hijo, el día que había decidido marcar las runas en el gran espejo para tele-transportarse en busca de personas que le ayudasen a dar con un pronto apocalipsis—. Necesito una muestra de su sangre, uñas o cabello.

Vrïanne habló con dificultad mientras Rendfield irrumpía en la habitación para llevarle un bastón, el cual la bruja utilizó para poder equilibrar sus piernas que se habían consumado en la pérdida de energía alquímica en su pacto con Vlad.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó con recelo. El hablar de su hijo, quien se había levantado en contra de sus deseos, provocaba que las migrañas volviesen.

—Si quieres detenerlo tendrás...

—No—negó cortándole la oración—, y no volverás a tocar este tema de nuevo.

Hablar de su hijo hacía que el vampiro se removiera, no sólo inquieto, sino que provocaba un gran vórtice de ira al no poder entender cómo es que su propio hijo tenía las agallas de levantarse en su contra. Vrïanne notó que, iracundo, volvía a cegarlo esa furia que no lo dejaba pensar claramente, que no le dejaba ver que Alucard era su enemigo y que, si las premoniciones eran verdaderas, debía de cuidarse las espaldas.

—Entonces, cuídate, Vlad —advirtió la bruja—. Antes de desaparecer, las Ősi anunciaron que el soldado durmiente redimirá a la humanidad del fuego.

Vlad siguió su camino sin preocuparle aquello en lo más mínimo. Sabía que la herida que Alucard había recibido, a partir de sus garras, tomaría mucho tiempo en sanar.

—Cuando ese soldado despierte,  _no existirá la humanidad_.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════ 


End file.
